Challenges
Have you beat NFM 1 or NFM 2? Don't know what to do? Here, some of the members of Need for Madness wiki can post challenges for you. How good are you at need for madness? Do not remove a challenge, unless it is inapropriate The Challenges Okay, so for those who are posting a challenge put it in this format : *'Name:' *'Description:' *'Difficulty rating:' *'Author:' Oh, and by the way, we are sorting the challenges into catagories. So here are the challenges: Racing Stages 'Name: Hold on! - this will be a rough ride!' Description: '''Complete stage 15 "Dances with the monsters" with Nimi. From first hand experience, I can tell you sliding straight under Dr Monstaa is quite the ride. '''Difficulty rating: 4.5/10 - 8/10, depending on how well you use Nimi. Author: ZeeDude 'Name: The Suicidal Deathly Sacrifice' Description: Waste every single car in the game at least once with Formula 7! Its much harder than it sounds, so dont think its a piece of cake! (you can get wasted, as long as they are wasted too!) Requires: A LOT of thinking, accuracy and skill! Difficulty: 100/100 This could be the hardest challenge of NFM up to this date! Name: ZeeDude 'Name : '''Death Race '''Description:' Race 9 laps of stage 7. Lets check what you can do. Difficulty Rating: 8 If slow waster (You can defend yourself, but watch out to dont waste everyone) 6 if fast car (You are quite defenseless, but at least you can do it faster and less risk of everyone getting wasted). Author: 'Sir galaxy 'Name: 'Evading 'n racing '''Description: '''Use Mighty Eight and race EL KING's second level, maximum overfly. Evade his blows ''while passing radical one. 'Diffculty Rating: '''7/10 '''Author: '''Rockystar35 'Name: 'De Impossible '''Description: '''win Stage 16 or Stage 10 in NFM 1 or 2 with Max Revenge. '''Difficulty: '''9/10 '''Author: '''Annon 'Name: '''The Rough Party '''Description: '''Win the stage Mad Party with Nimi or Formula 7! '''Difficulty: 5.5/10 Author: NoobCaser 'Name: '''KING of Racing '''Description: '''Win stage 6 - The Stretch (on NFM 2) with EL KING by racing. '''Difficulty:' 8/10 Author: 'Е 'Name: '''Magical KING '''Description: '''Win stage 10 - Ghosts and Magic (on NFM 2) with EL KING by racing. '''Difficulty: 9/10 Author: 'Е 'Name: 'Rolling with the small Boys '''Description: '''Use Nimi, F7, or Tornado Shark on Stage 11 Rolling With the Big Boys or Stage 2 Let The Dream Begin '''Difficulty: '''9/10 '''Author: '''Annon 'Name: '''MADNESS! '''Description: '''Use either Drifter X or MAX Revenge on stage 16 in NFM2. '''Difficulty: 9/10 Author: 'Drifter X 'Name: '''The MASHEEN Run '''Description: '''Win Stage 14 (The Gun Run) with M A S H E E N. '''Difficulty: '''8/10 '''Author: Е 'Name': '''Impossible Membrane Destuction Activator From Demons of Hell with Destruction of Your Mind '''Description: '''Win the Gun Run with M A S H E E N, WITH giving the AI a 10 second start. '''Difficulty: '''24/10 '''Author: DemonRacer 'Name:' The Nimi Party Descption: Race with Nim, F7, or Tornado Shark and win ar the mad party Difficulty: It really depends on cars but i'd say 8/10 Author: 'Annon 'Name: You are too slow! Description: '''Do stage 16 in NFM2 with a heavy car (From Wow caninaro to MASHEEN, choose one... As long as it is not DR. Monstaa.) '''Difficulty rating: '''8/10-10/10 '''Author: '''Sir Galaxy '''Name: Stretch The Nimi Description: Race stage 6 with Nimi. Difficulty: 5/10, just depends on what happens Author: NFMWaster Name: '''Slow Stretch '''Description: Win with MASHEEN by racing at Stage 6 Difficulty: 10/10, requires serious skill (or luck). Author: RoadBeast Wasting 'Name: '''Reclaiming the Throne '''Description: '''Unlock Dr Monstaa and waste him with El King (El King isn't the only one slightly weaker from the side ;) ) '''Difficulty rating: '''7/10, not counting you need to unlock Dr Monstaa '''Author: '''Mezzelo 'Name:' Suddenly the Small becomes Santa's Little Helper '''Description:' Waste MASHEEN using nimi. Difficulty: 9.5-10 Author: Need for Madness -Xtreme 'Name: '''Wasting with Nimi '''Description: '''Waste all the cars on stage 1 with nimi. '''Diffculty rating: '''9/10 '''Author:' Rockystar35 'Name: '''Battle the titans '''Description: '''Stand your ground with DR monstaa and fight MASHEEN and EL KING at the same time. ON LEVEL 15! '''Diffficulty:' 8/10 Author: 'Rockystar35 'Name: 'Holy Moly '''Description: '''Waste EL KING with Wow Caninaro. Use any level. '''Difficluty: '''9/10 It's possible, try the Snake Dance '''Author: '''Annon 'Name: The BuLlyDoZeR! Win Stage 1- The Introductory Stage, with MASHEEN!- '''its harder than you think, since there HAS to be at ''least ''a Radical One , EL KING, Mighty Eight or DR MONSTAA!!!! '''Difficulty: '''99/100 '''Author: ZeeDude' 'Name: '''Epic Waste! '''Description: '''Use either a Mighty Eight or a Sword of Justice to waste a M A S H E E N! It is possible. Also, You CANNOT be wasted when you destoy him. You can use any stage in NFM2 to go against him. '''Difficulty: 7'/10 Author: Drifter X 'Name:'radical vs the lords of battle D'escription:' go to a battle stage,and defeat MASHEEN,el King,and dr monstaa with radical one Difficulty: id say 9/10 Author: Galaophe Name: Mini Beast Description: Waste DR Monstaa, EL King, or MASHEEN using Nimi. Difficulty:'''8/10-9/10 (Depends on who you waste.) '''Author: RoadBeast Wasting AND Racing 'Name: '''Nimi vs F7 'Description: Use Nimi vs F7. Very fun. Who will win? You can waste or race. Use Twisted Revenge or Let the Dream Begin for NFM 2. For NFM 1, Use The Snake Dance or He's coming for you next 'Diffficulty: '''7/10 '''Author: '''Annon 'Name: 'Nimi's Adventure '''Description: '''Use Nimi throughout the whole game (NFM1 and NFM2) '''Difficulty: 9/'10 (it depends on how you use nimi) '''Author: ThornShark 'Name:' The Garden of the Kool Kat Description: Use Kool Kat and win stage 7 and there has to be an El King there. Difficulty: 1/10 Author: 'Drifter X '''Name: '''MASHEEN Strikes Again '''Description: '''Use MASHEEN and win Stage 4 and Stage 9(Racing on Stage 9) '''Dificulty: '''9/10 '''Author: '''Annon '''Name:'need for ultra madness 'description:'redo nfm 2 after winning it agan,with 1 exception:it is like restarting but you go against higher class guys! 'difficulty:'err.......depends maybe 9/10 'author:'Galaophe Stunting 'Name: '''OVARFLAI '''Description: '''Do a "What the" with EL KING on "Maximum Overfly" or "Paninaro Caninaro lets Fly". '''Difficluty: '''8/10 (Im always doing only triple backs, while you need over massive) '''Author: '''Sir Galaxy 'Name: '''God of stunts '''Description: Make 3 What-The? on the stage "Maximum Overfly" Difficulty: 9/10 Author: Ipos Manger 'Name: '''Cool Stunts '''Description': Go on the high ramp and do a "What the...?", "Who are you again?!" or "You're a super star!" with any car. Difficulty: '1/10 '''Author: Drifter X ' 'Name: '''De Impossible '''Description: '''win Stage 16 or Stage 10 in NFM 1 or 2 with Max Revenge. '''Difficulty: '''9/10 '''Author: '''Annon 'Name: 'Flying with the Big Boys '''Description: '''Use M A S H E E N or EL KING and get a massive or what the stunt. '''Difficulty: '''9/10 '''Author: '''Annon 'Name: '''What the Digger? '''Description: '''Do a "What the...?" on the stage: Diggers Revenge or The mad Party. Use any car exept High Rider and Monstaa '''Difficulty: 9/10 Author: 'Annon 'Name: '''The Insane Front Loop '''Description: '''Do a front loop withought help with M A S H E E N. '''Difficulty: 8/10 Author: 'Е 'Name: '''What the M A S H E E N? '''Description: '''Do a double front loop withought help with M A S H E E N. '''Difficulty: 50/50 Author: '''Е '''Name: '''MASHEEN Strikes Again (sCoRe!) '''Description: '''Use MASHEEN and win Stage 4 and Stage 9(Racing on Stage 9) '''Dificulty: 7.5/10 Author: 'Annon Hacking 'Name: Heart Surgery Description: Change a stage's music files. Difficulty: '''Depends on your brain size. For a average humanoid... 7/10. '''Author: Sir Galaxy 'Name': RADICAL MADNESS! Description: Hack Need for Madness or NFM2 Difficulty: 6/10 if you have the program. 9/10 if you don't Author: Drifter X Misc.